


yuu and i.

by bakugous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit sad maybe?, Asahi is a whole ass baby a giant teddy we must protect, Break Up, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Post-Graduation, Tanaka Ryuunosuke for like 10 seconds but still WIG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugous/pseuds/bakugous
Summary: The moment Nishinoya looks at him, Asahi knows exactly what he's going to say. And it's not good.[ - based on the song 'one last time']





	yuu and i.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I've been missing bc I was really busy, sorry!!  
> but here's an asanoya oneshot bc they're the cutest and i love them sosososososo much

**이별 앞에 낯선 너와 나**

 

**JAN. 2** **3RD** **.**

**7** **DAYS.**

 

**_babyuu_ [10pm]:**

hey asahi!!!!!

isn’t star wars your favorite series of all time?!?!

i just found tanaka’s star wars DVD collection and we’re gonna watch it!!!!!

wanna come over to his place?!?!

suga and daichi-san are coming too!!!!

**tall whimp i love [10pm]:**

Hi, Yuu, I’m sorry. I can’t right now. I’m going to visit my university tomorrow, remember? Maybe another day! Thank you, nonetheless.

**_babyuu_ [12pm]:**

ok, good luck tomorrow!!!! love yooouuuu!!! lots

**tall whimp I love [7am]:**

I love you too! ♡

_[seen]_

 

**JAN. 24TH.**

**6 DAYS.**

 

After they got back from the university, Asahi and his mother decided to stop in a grocery stop, to buy all the stuff they needed back home. Asahi was walking down the cereal aisle, searching for his favorites, when, in the corner of his eye, he saw a blur running towards him.

He didn’t have the time to protect himself or move at all, before someone’s arms were wrapped around his waist, in a really _(really!)_ tight hug. Asahi laughed nervously, and looked down, not surprised to find Nishinoya Yuu there, with his face against his chest.

“H-hi, Noya!” Asahi mumbled, feeling his cheeks getting warmed. Nishinoya took a step back and smiled, and Azumane’s heart did a back flip. Noya was just smile and wearing an old shirt for training, but he still was the most handsome boy Asahi had ever seen. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom forced me to buy some milk.” Noya rolled his eyes, his ears were a bit red and his hair looked messier than usual. “So, the university. How was it?”

“Ok, I guess.” Asahi shrugged and they both walked to the cashier. Noya’s shoulder touched Asahi’s arm softly. “My mom dealt with all the work. I was just sitting there, waiting to see if they’d ask me something. And it was-”

“ _Terrifying_.” Noya finished at the same time as him, and laughed. His laughter made Asahi’s heart feel warm and protected.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Asahi gathered all his courage and asked. “You could have dinner with us. My mom really misses you.”

“Hm, I don’t know, _babe_.” Nishinoya grabbed his phone in his pocket. Asahi almost died, but he pretended he was ok with Yuu calling him babe. “I mean, Ennoshita is coming to Tanaka’s place to help us study for a test.” He started texting someone. Probably Tanaka. “I can talk to him, but he’s gonna be mad! And you know, when Ennoshita gets mad, he’s pretty-”

“ _Terrifying.”_ Asahi completed and Nishinoya smiled again.

 

**JAN. 25TH.**

**5 DAYS.**

 

**tall whimp i love [1pm]:**

Hi, Yuu! Do you wanna get some ice cream later? ♡

**_babyuu_ [2pm]: **

can’t!!!!! tests soon!!! sorry!!!

i’m texting you inside the bathroom!!!

so ennoshita doesn’t beat the shit out of me!!!

maybe after practice!!!

love yooouuu!!!!! lots

**tall whimp I love [2pm]:**

Oh, I see. Later then. Good luck! I love you too! ♡

_[seen]_

 

 

**JAN. 2** **6TH** **.**

**4** **DAYS.**

 

There was something off about his boyfriend, Asahi noticed, on that Wednesday night. Nishinoya was sitting next to Sugawara, and looked to the side, and seemed to be thinking quite intensely. Asahi grabbed the popcorn from the counter and walked towards him, sitting gently next to Nishinoya and holding his hand, shyly.

Nishinoya looked down to their hands and stayed quiet. Usually, he would he calling Tanaka to get the rest of the popcorn together and telling Daichi to find the DVDs faster, but now he was just quiet. And that made Asahi feel kind of weird.

“Yuu.” Asahi said calmly.

The way Noya’s looked at him was different. It wasn’t a sweet smile and gleaming eyes. His boyfriend was just serious. His expression had lost its scent. Noya’s serious look made him feel a little uncomfortable. It was not the normal weird Asahi was used to; there was no blushing, or heart racing. Just, a cold stomach.

“Hey. Is something wrong?”

Nishinoya didn’t answer.

“Are you alright?”

Nothing. Sugawara looked a them, but didn’t say anything, and Asahi felt embarrassed, and let go of Nishinoya’s hand.

“MOVIE TIME!” Tanaka sang loudly as he entered the living room with two bowls on his hands. Daichi followed him, bringing the DVDs. “Oi, Noya! Are you ok?”

“I just need some air.” It was he said before getting up and leaving.

Asahi felt the urge to run after him, but didn’t. _For him,_ he thought to himself, knowing Nishinoya probably just needed some space.

He only came back in the middle of the movie, and sat next to Tanaka on the floor. Asahi felt the side next to him on the couch get colder, and if Nishinoya felt his boyfriend’s intense stare, he did pretty well to ignore it.

 

**JAN. 27TH.**

**3 DAYS.**

 

**tall whimp [8am]:**

Hi, Yuu. Did you sleep well? Were you sick last night? If so, please rest and drink a lot of water. I am worried.

_[seen]_

**tall whimp [9am]:**

Why did Tanaka text me asking me where you are? Did you skip practice? Now I’m really worried, Yuu. I’m coming over!

**_babyuu_ [9am]:**

don’t come

you don’t have to

i’m fine

i just need to think a little

**tall whimp [9am]:**

Oh. Are you sure? If it’s nothing, I can come and we can cuddle. Doesn’t that sound nice?

**babyuu [9am]:**

maybe another day

**tall whimp [9am]:**

Ok, then. Love you! ♡

_[seen]_

 

**JAN. 28TH.**

**2 DAYS.**

 

Asahi found Nishinoya again when he was walking back home. He was having some ice cream when he saw his boyfriend sitting on a bench, alone, looking down at his hands. Immediately he almost ran towards him, feeling his heart race a little fast.

“NOYA!” Azumane said, loud enough to scare the small libero.

“A-Asahi.” Yuu smiled, awkwardly, but didn’t stare at him, and that made Asahi frown. Nishinoya was acting weird again.

“What are you doing here by yourself?” He asked calmly, trying to get closer. Noya raised his hand, stopping him. “If you had texted me, we could’ve gone buy some ice cream together. Like you said we would.”

“Sorry.” Noya mumbled, still not staring at him. Asahi felt his heart sting. “My brain is just a mess right now and I didn’t even think of it.”

“I can help.” Asahi smiled, trying to helpful. “I know a lot about messy brains.” He laughed softly, but Noya didn’t. “Yuu…”

“I have to go.” He got up.

Nishinoya was ready to escape, but Asahi stopped him but grabbing his hand carefully.

Yuu became tense, and that made Azumane feel even worse. Seeing Noya so uncomfortable due to his presence made him want to cry right there, but he needed to help his boyfriend first. _For him,_ Asahi thought and he swallowed his feelings, the need to sound a little desperate, controlled his voice and asked, in the softest way he could.

“Why?”

Nishinoya turned around and locked their eyes together.

_Oh,_ he thought.

A moment of silence passed by them, but the words contained in his boyfriend’s eyes were enough.

Asahi’s breath shortens when he realized Nishinoya’s about to say it.

But he didn’t want to heart it.

Not now. Not ever.

So.

He let go.

 

**JAN. 29TH.**

**1 DAY.**

**Noya ♡ [11pm]:**

we need to talk.

tomorrow.

after practice.

you know where.

**asahi. [11pm]:**

Ok.

_[seen]_

 

That night Asahi had a dream.

He didn’t quite remember what it was about; however, his heart did. Because when he woke up, his chest hurt and there were tears running down his face.

 

**JAN. 30TH.**

**THE DAY.**

 

They met next to the place where they had their first date. It was a tiny restaurant with some delicious food. They went there in Spring, and had an amazing evening, but now, Spring was gone, and the snowflakes were floating in the air.

Nishinoya was already there.

Once again, he was looking down. He looked very different from the first time they met there. His eyes seemed dead, he wasn’t smiling, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Asahi held his breath and walked towards him once again.

“Hi.”

Nishinoya Yuu looked up. He looked sad, and like he’d not slept well, but still, with his messy hair and rosy cheeks, he was still the most handsome boy in the entire world.

“Hey.”

They locked eyes again. There were small tears in Yuu’s eyes and both of them knew exactly why. The moment Nishinoya looked at him, Asahi is sure of what is was going to say, even if Yuu himself didn’t.

_Please, God, stop time._ Asahi thought. _Don’t open your lips._

“Please, don’t make me lose you now.” He whispered, grabbing the edge of his jacket. The snowflakes kept on floating around them. Asahi wanted time to go back. He wanted Spring back.

Nishinoya looked down.

There they were, both of them, unfamiliar in front of the goodbye. Nishinoya didn’t seem to remember the Asahi he once loved, but he couldn’t let those feelings just flow away.

_For me_ , Asahi thought, but didn’t manage to say it. He saw the tears running down Nishinoya’s cheeks and took a step towards him. He held his face, and saw all the conflicted feelings inside his boy’s eyes. He suddenly knew everything.

Nishinoya didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want them to end, but it was inevitable. Asahi’s heart was always a beat slower. If Noya wanted change, he wanted to stay exactly the same. Over time, the steps that were always side by side were out of step.

He wanted to hold to it, to his love that was ending.

His tears were now falling too.

There they were, both of them, inside of the season that had ended, still embracing, clinging to the Spring that had run out. Many cold days and many warm night they’d been together.

Even though he didn’t want to say it, Asahi knew his heart had worn thin, and that the day had collapsed and it will fall again and again before Nishinoya had forgotten all of him.

Noya tried to shook his head, as if it would change everything, closing his eyes, feeling Asahi’s hand around his face.

“Don’t forget it all.” Asahi whispered and Nishinoya nodded.

There they were, both of them, they had stopped before the goodbye. Asahi opened his eyes and took in his appearance carefully for the last time so he could keep him in mind for a long time.

Azumane sighed and smiled, and kissed Yuu’s forehead.

_For him, one last time._


End file.
